villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlord
Background Warlord was the leader of a group of warriors in the core of Reality Zero. They were called the Reality Knights. Then Warlord was manipulated by Illuminati Supreme. Illuminati Supreme ordered Warlord to kill the other knights. After Warlord did that, he became an official member of the Illuminati. Warlord was Illuminati Supreme's second in command. Illuminati Supreme mainly let warlord fight so Warlord could feel satisfied with killing. After the Reality Council turned Illuminati Supreme into a pyramid, Illuminati Supreme could no longer fight like he used to. Warlord had to fight because Illuminati Supreme couldn't. Warlord never realized how powerful Illuminati Supreme still was. Rise to power When Wardrone and some of his alternate versions invaded Illuminati Supreme's base, Illuminati Supreme ordered Warlord to make sure that the other versions of Wardrone didn't interfere. When Overkill had the alternate versions of Wardrone on the run, Warlord went to kill Wardrone. When Warlord arrived where illuminati Supreme was, he saw that Illuminati Supreme failed to kill Wardrone. Illuminati Supreme attempted to retreat but Warlord teleported on top of him. Warlord then shoved a giant sword into Illuminati Supreme and caused Illuminati Supreme to explode. Wardrone returned to Earth because Illuminati Supreme was dead. Warlord was presumed dead. However, Warlord survived. He attempted to continue the Illuminati empire. He lied and said that Illuminati Supreme was alive. The Illuminati members found out that Warlord lied. Warlord went to Earth after 5 years. He found Wardrone and attempted to kill him. However, Wardrone was prepared. Alternate versions of Wardrone helped defeat Warlord. Warlord surrendered and was put into the Reality Prison. The Reality Prison is a space prison in a pocket dimension that contains villains that are threats to all realities. Breakout Warlord was broken out by a former Illuminati member. The member was revealed to be Overkill. Overkill attempted to kill Warlord for killing Illuminati Supreme. Warlord killed the member. Something happened in the time between his breakout and creation of a new Illuminati Empire but it is unknown what happened. This is mainly to do with the fact that Warlord erased chunks of many timelines. Warlord's Illuminati Empire After Warlord left the new Illuminati, he created his own Illuminati. He even convinced Supreme Hunter, Lord Steinbeck, Evil Wardrone, Reptoraptor, and Unicron to join him. Warlord declared himself as Emperor of all realities. He has succeeded in making his Illuminati spread through multiple realities. Warlord has become unstoppable. Warlord defeated Wardrone when Wardrone attempted to kill Warlord. Warlord sent more warships to different realities and dimensions to enforce his empire. Before Warlord could invade Dimension Zero of Reality Zero, he was stopped by Wardrone. Warlord's warship blew up and turned into a black hole. Wardrone offered to save Warlord but Warlord refused. Warlord was sucked into the black hole. Presumed Death and Return After Warlord's demise, Supreme Hunter took over the Illuminati. Supreme Hunter technically shared leadership with the other leaders but Supreme Hunter had more experience. Some people still believed that Warlord was alive. Warlord was later revealed to be alive. He was trapped in limbo. He couldn't escape. He has recently taken over someone's body in hopes of freeing his actual body from limbo. Warlord succeeded in taking back his body. He used a portal to get it out of the black hole. Warlord took back control of his Illuminati. During a reality council meeting, Warlord promised to never invade Dimension Zero of Reality Zero ever again. Warlord then devised a plan to trick Wardrone into violating their treaty. The plan worked and Warlord was able to attack Wardrone again. Warlord later found Illuminati Supreme's sword. Warlord recalled how the sword was the one thing that could kill him. Warlord locked it up in a safe. After Warlord realized that he couldn't change his fate by threatening different creators( he came very close to succeeding), he sought to make a deal with The Timeline Master. Warlord succeeded in making a deal. Warlord arrived back at the Core of All Realities after meeting the Timeline Master only to find that Evil Wardrone and Wardrone were having a space battle. After Wardrone got away, Warlord told Evil Wardrone, Supreme Hunter, and Lord Steinbeck to wait. Warlord said that Wardrone would come back. Warlord was correct. When Wardrone and his team returned, Warlord watched. After Wardrone and his team went to the screen room, Warlord fought Wardrone. When Wardrone destroyed all of the screens, Warlord was furious. Warlord later ordered for Reptoraptor to return but Reptoraptor refused. Warlord began to activate his new warship. After Warlord activated his warship, he went with the rest of the fleet to invade Dimension Zero of Reality Zero. Final Fight Warlord's fleet reached Earth. Then Warlord ordered an orbital bombardment. It was stopped when Cyborg Wardrone hacked the communications and tricked the other warships into stopping. Warlord fought Wardrone and Wardrone's team. Warlord nearly beat them. Later, they attacked again. This time Warlord had help from the other Illuminati leaders. Warlord succeeded in making Wardrone's team surrender. Timeline Master arrived and freed Wardrone's team. Timeline Master then left. After ultimate Warrior got Illuminati Supreme's sword, Warlord fought Wardrone after Wardrone took the sword. Warlord got distracted and ordered for the death laser on his warship to be fired after Cyborg Wardrone triggered a retreat call to the other warships. While monologuing, Wardrone attacked. Warlord turned around too late. Warlord was stabbed through the chest by Wardrone. Warlord died after declaring he would return. Death After Warlord was killed, Warlord went to hell. It was there that he realized he was truly dead and couldn't return. However, because of Warlord's deal with Timeline Master, Warlord would be able to telepathically communicate to others for 24 hours once a month. It was later revealed that Warlord's body was placed in Supreme Hunter's vault. Foretold Return Because of the deal, Warlord wouldn't remain in hell forever. When his creator dies, Warlord will be free. It is then that Warlord will destroy all of existence. Powers and skills * Warlord can teleport. * Invisibility * flight. * shoot lasers from his hands. * invincible. (He can't die) (Unless stabbed with Illuminati Supreme's sword) * Warlord is able to travel through realities and the dimensions in those realities * Warlord can summon any weapon * Warlord is an expert fighter. * Warlord is a great strategist. * Warlord is also very cunning. Warlord was able to trick Illuminati Supreme. * Warlord's 4 arms give him an advantage. * Warlord is extremely strong. * He can resurrect others * He can communicate telepathically with others. (He can even do it from other dimensions and realities) * He is able to possess someone but the person would have to be weak minded or allow him to take over. Personality Warlord is smart. He is able to out think all of his enemies. Warlord does have limited patience though. He sometimes has large amounts of rage. He hates being made fun of. Warlord also believes that he is the best(which is mostly true). Warlord's IQ is over 500. Warlord betrayed Illuminati Supreme because Warlord wanted to be in command. Warlord does whatever it takes to win. Warlord can't die. He becomes overconfident. He is also smart for having an energy shield when he sleeps. Quotes Gallery Warlord.jpg|Concept art for Warlord Warlord-0.jpg|One of Warlord's outfits (He is rarely seen in this one) Warlord (Original).JPG|Warlord's original appearance. Warlord.JPG|Warlord's main outfit Notes * Warlord is from Reality Zero's Core * Warlord was master of all realities when Illuminati Supreme was killed * Warlord attempted to continue the Illuminati empire. However, the empire fell apart. * Warlord is no longer a member of the Illuminati * Warlord can get out of the reality prison. * Warlord has made a new Illuminati. * Warlord has no alternate versions of himself. * Warlord is currently Emperor of all realities. * Whenever Warlord doesn't get what he wants, Warlord will destroy it * He is responsible for starting the second War of Realities. * Ever since Warlord got out of the black hole, he has become more patient. * Warlord is a male supremacist. * Warlord views himself superior to all others Appearances * Illuminati Supreme (first appearance, major antagonist) * Return of the Illuminati (main antagonist) * The New Illuminati (major antagonist) * The Attack on Warlord (main antagonist) * War of Realities 2: Stopping Warlord (main antagonist) * War of Realities 2: A Necessary Action (main antagonist) * War of Realities 2: End Game (main antagonist) Themes *Warlord's First Theme *Warlord's Second Theme *Warlord's Third Theme Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Illuminati Category:OCs Category:Hegemony Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Emperor Category:Clawed Villains Category:Deceased Category:The Heavy Category:Fallen Heroes